One Year
by Alscye Onei
Summary: Chapter four is up.... Tomoyo seeks some help.... Based off of Volume 12
1. Watching

disclaimer: I do not own tsubasa or any of the characters mentioned within.

I wrote this at one oclock in the morning... my only time for writing fics! oh well... lets hope this turns out ok!

* * *

The moonlight reflected in her eyes, making them appear even larger and more striking than normal. Her long dark hair was, loose, fluttered by the her face, making her seem otherworldly. She was not dressed in the court finery of the day, but in a simple sleeping yukata for autumn. Staring at the moon, the Princess Tomoyo was the dark beauty of the night come alive. Her head was bent over a small glowing silver mirror, not lit by any natural light. A soft frown creased her face, as if she were disappointed in the mirror's reflection. She turned slowly from the moonlit balcony as she heard Soma's soft knock on the door of her chamber.

"You may enter, Soma." She smiled as her most loyal ninja knelt before her. "What is it you wished to discuss?"

Soma looked away, slightly nervous. "Well, Tomoyo-hime, I was wondering if there was anything wrong with you, not to be disrespectful, my lady." She looked up again, hoping she wouldn't be considered too forward.

She turned her back to Soma as she wrapped the mirror in a pale cloth. When she had turned around again, Tomoyo put on a cheerful face. "Whatever do you mean, my dear kunoichi?"

Everything came out halting and blurted in turn. "You've been acting... strangely... all evening Hime. You still attended to court in the same manner but it was with a tone of weariness to it." Soma bit her lip, wondering about going on. "Not that the state of the local farms is anything to be fascinated in, but you weren't yourself today. I was wondering what might be the matter." She looked down again, fiddling with a shuriken nervously.

"Just the passing of Time, Soma. Just how the grains of time fit together to make a wall of history." She smiled, this time a weary but true smile. "Do you realize what happened just over a year ago?"

Soma's brows drew in, as she thought. "No, my lady, I cannot think of anything signifigant. Pray tell?"

"This is the anniversary of a brutal massacre on the castle grounds." Soma gave her a blank look. "It has been one year since I sent Kurogane to the space time witch. Where he was supposed to meet his destiny."

"Oohh." Soma murmured, remembering that fateful night when her majesty's best, if most disrespectful, ninja was forced away from Japan. "Forgive me, Lady, for I did not realize..."

The princess chuckled. "Don't appologize to me, Soma. If he were here, appologize to Kurogane. He was the one forgotten." She smiled again, glancing at her ninja. "As to my behaviour, I am a little weary and a little concerned for Kurogane. I never found out if he made it to 'her'."

"You're a very powerful mage, Tomoyo-hime! Of course he made it!" The kunoichi exclaimed.

"Thank you, Soma. You can go now, I would like to get some sleep before I meet with the lords and ladies tomorrow." Tomoyo excused her with a nod, watching the ninja slip through the door silently.

Tomoyo walked to her bed, picking up the wrapped mirror. She continued on until she reached the balcony, stopping to stare at the moon in all her silver splendor. She then carefully climbed out onto the slopping roof of her level of the masion, sitting on the firm tiles. If any of her ninja or samurai knew she was climbing on the roof, they would tie her in a chair and never escape. Taking great care, she unwrapped her scrying mirror, a gift from a mysterious mage from a far away land called 'England'. It was strongest in the moonlight and the more moonlight, the better the mirror worked.

Leaning over the mirror, she whispered one name. "Kurogane." With his name, she called up his image and his companions images, too. The tall blonde man always seemed to be bothering Kurogane, but Kurogane was accepting the taunting now. The young man with him was determined and bound to protect the pretty young woman always at his side. When ever she saw the young woman, Sakura was her name, Tomoyo felt more than a little protective. She chuckled, the girl held so much magic in her blood yet had no way of getting to it. Tomoyo was baffled by her protectiveness of the pretty girl, even more by her fierce growing pride in Kurogane's skills. Just before darkening the mirror, she whispered to the black swordsman who couldn't hear her.

"I will see you again, Kurogane."

* * *

OK, now that you've read, now review! please! I am at your mercy!


	2. Dreams

I DO NOT OWN TRC! I AM NOT GETTING RICH OFF OF THIS UNLESS YOU WISH TO DONATE TO MY UNRICH ALSCYE FUND... disclaimer over...

* * *

Ashort young woman picked her way to the pool carefully, avoiding telltale twigs and brittle leaves. Completely covered in a cloak despite the warm summer night, she knelt next to the dark pool, murmuring a few quiet words. She reached down and touched the water's surface with one finger, watching as the ripples shattered the moonlight. One more word and the pool glowed with a silver light from within. The woman pushed back her hood and waited for the pool to quiet.

The reflective pool in front of her stilled, but the dark haired woman staring back did not share her face.

The image's eyes narrowed and a wavery voice floated out faintly. "What is it you wish?"

The answer was immediate. "I wish to see him again."

"Are you sure you want to make this wish?" The witch asked quietly.

The noblewoman bit her lip hesitantly, then nodded slowly.

"Then you know what the price is, Hime." Yuuko murmured. She reached inside her robe and pulled out a long silver dagger. Holding it by the blade, she pushed it through the barrier of time and dimension until the hilt came through the waters. It shone like a miniature Excaliber, with the gleaming white hand bright in the moonlight.

Tomoyo grasped the hilt, lifting the dagger clear of the glowing water. Running all down the blade ran kanji, detailing what had to be done for the price to be paid. Staring at the blade, she began to think twice about her decision.

"You will only be able to see him for a little while at first, but not talk. That will come with practice." Yuuko snorted. "It's a good thing you have some magical abilities. If not, you'd be stuck just looking at him for more than a hundred years. Start with something familiar to him now, so not to scare him."

"Yes, Yuuko-sama." Tomoyo whispered, still very aware of what her discovery could mean. What would happen or even not happen, depended on no one knowing she was here. "I understand."

"Then I'll leave you to it." Yuuko smiled gently, the image slowly back into a simple moonlight pool in the middle of a dark forest.

Tomoyo looked at the blade, then slowly pressed the tip into her palm, writing slowly.

* * *

Kurogane grunted as he rolled into the next world. He sat up, brushing grass out of his eyes and nose and looked around for the others. Fai was helping Sakura and Syaoran find the manju bun in the tall grasses. Suddenly Mokona burst up out of the grass and jumped onto Fai's shoulder, yelling something about rolling down the big hill. Fai smiled and relented and Syaoran was pulled along with Princess Sakura to the edge to the tall hill they landed on. Fai looked back and called to Kurogane.

"Kuro-pii! Come on and roll down the hill with us!" Fai urged, waving his lanky arms over his head.

"Hell no." Kurogane muttered, flopping onto his back again, staring at the sky. Sometimes it felt good just to be lazy for a minute or two. The shouting of the rest of his group died out slowly to just the wind blowing through the grasses. He let his eyes drift shut, just listening to everything around him. His thoughts took him home. _Its been nearly two years now. I wonder how Tomoyo-Hime is? _He yawned loudly. He dreamed of her often lately _This is a pretty good place for a nap. _He thought drowsily. He drift into a light doze.

"Hello, Kurogane-san." A familiar voice shook him from his sleep. Kneeling above him was a dark haired woman, smiling sweetly. His eyes focoused and he shot up, spinning around to face this apparition.

"Tomoyo-Hime!" What are you doing in this world!" He half yelled. "Where is Soma? Why isn't the royal guard here?" He growled, looking around for a hapless guard to kill.

The princess just giggled. "Still as assuming as ever, Kurogane-san. How do you know they know I'm gone?" She smiled and sat beside him.

His intital surprise and concern at seeing her in an unfamiliar place disappeared. What came up was his indignation, his anger,and his frustration at her for sending him away from his home and his hime.

"Who do you think you are, acting all chummy to me? After what you did? Did you think I would be happy to see you when you sent me away on a stupid journey? Why are you here?" He bellowed, inwardly wincing as his words carried over the field. Funny, but he couldn't hear Fai, Sakura, or Syaoran anymore.

He barely caught the answer. "Because I missed you." She sighed and leaned against him. "I worked so hard, building strength to be able to talk to you." She smiled up at him, making his heart come close to stopping. "Can't I just want to be near you, Kurogane-san?"

He sat there, dumbfounded, as she shifted closer. "Its getting chilly." She shivered, looking towards the setting sun.

He unclasped his cloak and draped it around her. She shivered again, and he ackwardly clasped it around her neck. _Oh, what the hell. _He thought._ It's not like Soma is anywhere near enough to kill me. _He hesitantly placed his arm around her shoulders. She turned her head and smiled up at him again. Suddenly he realized his companions hadn't returned yet. He stiffened, not wanting to move, but feeling concerned despite himself.

Tomoyo sensed his movement. "Is there something wrong, Kurogane-san?" She smirked behind the veil of her hair.

"The group the Time Witch sent me with should have returned by now." He murmured, looking into the growing gloom. "If anything happens to them, I can never get home."

The princess giggled again. "Now we wouldn't want that to happen now would we?" She looked down again. "I'm sure everything will be fine."

He started to answer, but before he could get the words out, something hit his stomach like a stone.

* * *

"Kurogane-san! Time to wake up!" Mokona's voice yelled. "It's almost dark and we need to go somewhere to sleep!"

Kurogane's eyes snapped open. For a moment he was disoriented. he sat up mumbling about Tomoyo and nighttime. His eyes cleared and he glanced around again. "Where is the hime?"

Syaoran frowned. "Sakura-hime is right here, Kurogane-san. But you've never called her Hime before."

"You didn't see a dark haired girl about your age?" Kurogane asked suspiciously.

"No, Kurogane-san." Sakura looked around, as if she were trying to find the girl herself.

"Kuro-wan was dreaming!" Mokona chirped, revealing only a small part of what Yuuko had told him.

* * *

I actually wrote another chapter to one year... yeah haw!


	3. Memories and spells

Seeing

**Ok, the computer doesn't like me for this fic, so as much as I hate it, authors notes are in bold. ****disclaimer... I really dont own this... is a diclaimer nessicary for every chapter?**

A silent shadow walked down the hall of the Imperial Palace. Room after room was checked for intruders and marked off for the next patrol as searched. The woman turned many corners, traveling up numerous flights of stairs to the top. All throughout the grand building she stalked, looking for any sign of something out of place. As her mistress' most trusted kunoichi, she had to be ready for anything.

Souma shook her head at the two shinobi guarding the treasury. Slowly she circled around, inching toward the gap between their backs and the wall. Just as silently, she took in a breath, not wanting to alert them. Neither of them noticed her until it was too late. She slipped up behing the young men and placed a kunai at each of their backs, at the top where shoulders met neck.

"Is this how you would guard Tomoyo-himesama?" She hissed, smirking inwardly as they jumped. "I should kill you where you stand. In fact, if Kurogane-san were here, you would already be dead. Forget silly questions." She pushed harder on the kunai, breaking the skin on one of them.

"Itai! Soma-sama! Forgive us!" The older one, Tetsu, blurted, straining his neck to avoid the blade. All the younger did was mutter some rather elaborate words and twist around to face her. "We didn't see or hear you."

"There would be a reason behind that." She smiled; the older one shivered and the younger ninja, Shinji, looked blank. Soma sighed. "If a rival ninja came in here, do you think he would stand up and declare his presense?"

The younger ninja stared at her. "Demo, Soma-sama, no one is as silent as you! Who could get past you?"

Soma sighed. "You both came in with the new batch of recruits from the outer villiage, correct?" They nodded. "Then that means you've been here less than four full months." Again they nodded. " So you never met him. Good thing. If you had met Kurogane-san, you would probably be dead now."

Tetsu glanced over at his partner. "You said something about this Kurogane before. Who was he?"

Soma smiled, this time sad. "The greatest ninja Tomoyo-hime ever had."

It took almost an hour to tell about Kurogane, his skills, his attitude, and his love of fighting. Soma's face lit up as she spoke of her rival, outlining their matches and where one excelled beyond the other. But as she went on, her face dimmed again, as if her thoughts were troublesome. Then she spoke of the clouded, moonlite night of the massacre; of the numerous enemy ninja slain by Kurogane's hand and Tomoyo's disapproval. Finally she ended with his involuntary journey and parting words.

"Wow! He had guts! Did he really kill all those ninja?" Tetsu blurted. "Why did Tomoyo-himesama send him away? With a ninja like that, she wouldn't need any others."

Soma glanced at him. "Do you really think the princess would want someone without respect for life beside her? Yes, she knew he was the greatest, but if that power was gained by murder and the slaying of disarmed enemies, would you respect it?" The trainees were silent. She went on, voice dropping to a whisper. "It took alot for her to send him away. She's different now. So sad, so alone."

The two gave her a searching look. Behind them, their replacements came up, looking between the shinobis and Soma. Soma glanced up and smiled again; there was still no joy in the expression. She waved them off, watching as the younger ones wandered back to the barricks whispering about the night conversation. She glanced over at the two new ninjas and nodded, returning to her silent patrol.

Just as silently as before, she crept towards the chambers of the princess. Her mind was turning, trying to sort out the princess' odd behavior. She drifted back a year to the night on the balcony, the first time Tomoyo-hime had spoken about Kurogane's departure. She had been distant, even more distant than her role as a ruler called for. Normally when she was with her more trusted servants and aides, she was more human. Not anymore; everyone that truly knew her said she seemed almost like she was sleepwalking through the day.

Soma walked past the teaching rooms, where the younger servants and noble children went to school. On the wall was a calendar proclaiming the day in bright letters. Soma glanced at it, stiffening at the date written on the calendar; tomorrow would be the third anniversary of the massacre and the journey. Somewhere in the court yard, a sentry yelled out the hour. Soma shook her head, reached over and changed the date on the wall. Today was the anniversary.

"What am I thinking? I can't seem to get on with my patrol at all." Soma muttered, stalking down the hall to the royal chambers. "First talking to those two, then changing the date on the calendar. What is the matter with me today?" Silently, she crept up the doors of the princess's chambers. She pressed her ear to the door, listening for any unusual voices or noises. A soft murmuring reached her ears, like someone whispering softly in their sleep. She turned around, taking her station at the entrance, standing at attention. This was how it had been, since she had been sent to the palace, but now she was alone. She and Kurogane would both personally standing watch over Tomoyo-hime's chambers. Often enough, they would end up bickering over policies and techniques, but it was still something.

Still watching the corridor, her thoughts turned back to the princess's behavior in the past year. Tomoyo-hime had once been a warm hearted, vocal ruler, protesting any little thing that didn't seem right. She still protected her people, but she didn't seem to take the same joy out of it as she used to. Where she had laughed, she now smiled, a thin gesture on her pale face. She once used to enjoy dressing up for court, making sure everything looked perfect. She wanted her people to be encouraged by her shows of prosperity and wealth, but now she merely dressed up because the occasion called for it. Her hair, once up in intricate designs and styles, now hung in a simple braid; she allowed no one to touch it. The only time she ever seemed to be happy was when she was writing. What she wrote, Soma could only guess. Tomoyo-hime had taught her to read when she came, but what the princess wrote wasn't japanese. She wrote in some language from the far west, something she called english.

Then there was the night Tomoyo-hime had gone missing for an entire day, reappearing and offering no reason or apology for her absence. Since that night, Soma had occasionally seen a strange dagger in her mistress's rooms, sometimes on a desk or hidden a robe the princess wore. Whenever Soma had asked about it, Tomoyo-hime would either just smile or give an obscure order to check on something or other. After a while, Soma stopped asking and made it a habit to note where the dagger was. All along the blade there were the strange markings, looking almost like the Tomoyo-hime's writings, but different. Then she began to sleep deeper, sleeping later and later into the day, more and more groggy when she woke. One morning, when she was particularly hard to wake, she turned to Soma and began chattering at her.

"Soma-chan! I talked to him. I talked to him!" Tomoyo's sleep muddled eyes danced. "He looked at me and saw me and really really talked to me! I did it!"

When Soma asked about it later, Tomoyo-hime only said it was a dream and went on with her writings, but her face was troubled. Never again did Soma wake her up, as the princess used her magic abilites to create a charm to wake her every morning. She ordered everyone to stay out of her rooms until three hours past sun up. Morning became smoother after that, but Soma missed talking to her ruler as she had before. So much had changed since Kurogane left, so much.

Softly the noises behind her became loud enough to startle her out of her revery. She turned sharply, pressing her ear to the door again. Inside the noises sounded like someone thrashing around violently. Quickly, she drew kunai and shuriken, kicked the door open. What lay inside both baffled and terrified her.

Tomoyo-hime often laid magical ward before sleeping, maintaining that it kept her safer and her bodyguard had to work less. These lay in grid patterns all around, intersecting like green strings on the floor. Their sickly green light gleamed off the polished floor, lighting the path for walkers. Soma's eyes drifted to the bed, staring at an unknown spell there. Stretching over the bed like brilliant blue arches, hung letters, just like that on the dagger. Tomoyo-hime lay on the bed, eyes wide open, staring at nothing. Her mouth whispered things in a strange language, while her hand alternatly clutched the sheets or waved useless beside her. Her other hand lay motionless, palm up, showing off brutal scars all along her wrist and arm. Matching the writing on the dagger and words. Her hair was cut short, barely long enough to pin back. On the desk nearby lay the long silkly black braid and a silver mirror.

Soma stifled a sob, turned her back on her princess and marched back to the door.

The next morning, when Tomoyo woke, she noted her guard spells had been tripped. When she walked out of her chambers and saw the look on her most trusted ninja's face, she knew Soma saw.

**I don't really know about this chapter, but I felt it was important to have Soma and her perspective in the story. I hope this matched the flow of the story and am willing to take any suggestions about the final chapter. i was thinking about him coming back, but when a series goes on like this i really dont want to touch on something like a reunion... what if he dies? oh well, when its all over, some one will always say, "man that fic is so stupid! it doesnt fit!"**

**thank you for reading, now please review!**


	4. Soul's help

One year

Chapter four: Helping

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa or any of the characters affiliated with said story... Affiliated... hehe big word

Side note: I now know I do not act my age at all... I am 19 and I act like I am 5... isn't great?

OK... on with the serious story thing... while listening to the crazy frog soundtrack... peppy typing music...

By the way, I hope you peoples appreciate this fic... its hard to do what I did... Kurogane's Tomoyo is called Tomoyo-hime and Piffle Tomoyo is just Tomoyo, so please don't get confused!

* * *

Soma stood at attendance as Tomoyo-hime sat in her rooms and ate her breakfast. The young woman was almost three years older than when her greatest shinobi was sent away and all the more beautiful for that time. A deep sadness around her eyes enhanced her regal bearing and made her look like a tragic heroine from a Noh play. Soma held back a soft sigh as she watched her princess leafing through a large dusty tome of ancient magics. In the past years Soma watched Tomoyo go from a cheerful girl to a somber woman with a need for secrecy. Her thoughts were interrupted as Tomoyo voiced her thoughts out loud.

"Soma-san, come look at this spell. You might find it useful." Tomoyo-hime's fingers drifted to her hair absently, fingering the short locks without thinking. Just another thing that had changed in the time Kurogane had been gone. Soma shifted uncomfortably and bit her lip sadly. "It is a spell that keeps everyone from hearing you. I think it would be very useful for a ninja, wouldn't you Soma-san?"

Soma stood up straighter. "With all do respect, Tomoyo-hime, it would cause more harm than helping." At Tomoyo-hime's questioning look, she continued. "As a ninja, we are best known for strict discipline and rigorous training that allows us to reach this level of skill. If one was to have this spell, it would encourage one to rely on it completely and if that spell failed, there would be no skill to fall back on."

Tomoyo-hime considered this quietly. "I believe you are right, Soma-san." She went back to her studies, periodically writing on a piece of paper beside her. For a time, silence reigned in the small room. It had gotten so quiet in the room, Soma almost jumped when Tomoyo-hime spoke again.

"I wonder, Soma-san, if it's possible to contact my other self through her dreams." Tomoyo-hime mused out loud, doodling on her paper. Absently she turned the page and copied down a spell. "This one could be of great use to me."

Soma cast a quick glance at the page from her place by the table. The spell was written in a deep red; the color sent shivers down her spine. The words were written in some strange language and Tomoyo-hime's notes were written in English as usual. Deep inside her heart, Soma felt a great fear awaken.

"Hime-sama! These magics aren't safe at all!" Soma cried out. "You must stop this."

"My, my, Soma-san. You are becoming more and more like Kurogane every day." Tomoyo-hime chuckled softly. "So outspoken these days. What would your trainees think?"

Soma ground her teeth together. "Pardon, Hime-sama, but someone needs to tell you when you've gone too far and has to be here to help pull you back."

Tomoyo-hime's smile faded from her face. "You really do want to protect me, don't you?"

Soma knelt on the floor. "Always, till the stars flee the sky, Hime-sama."

"Send in my handmaids. I shall spend the day in court, listening to appeals." Tomoyo-hime dismissed Soma with a wave and a gentle smile.

* * *

The spell to enter the dreams of a familiar person was difficult to cast. To enter the dreams of an unknown person was nearer impossible. After chanting the spell to enter the realm of dreams, Tomoyo-hime looked around her for anything familiar.

All around her was a world of swirling mists and half seen things. It was in here where the greatest power for magic lay. Slowly she let her eyes close and turned her senses towards the traces of powers crossing between the worlds. One particular thread glowed the brightest, a thread made of five strands woven into one cord. The path was indefinite, wandering between worlds at random and lighting for only a short amount of time anywhere. The next destination was a technologically advanced world, home to a country called Piffle.

Tomoyo-hime opened her eyes with a sigh. With a few whispered words, she formed spell on the tip of one finger. "I need to find the Tomoyo of the world called Piffle." With that, the spell darted off into the mists, lighting a path to follow. Tomoyo chased after it into the mists, praying for the spell to find the target.

After a short time, the spell stopped bouncing through the mists and came to rest a little ahead of her. It hung above a smooth orb that absorbed all light from the small spell and reflected none back. As she came closer, Tomoyo-hime saw a young woman curled up in a bubble of a dream. Placing a hand on the smooth surface, she mouthed the incantation she had found that morning.

The dream opened up to her like a door, enveloping her in the imagined reality within. Tomoyo-hime stood on the glassy surface of a black lake. Her shorthaired reflection stared back at her silently. She was still dressed in her nightclothes and her wig wasn't on. She shook her head at her own appearance and focused her will to change her clothing into a more proper outfit. Her garments changed to her royal robes and her hair grew out to the original length. When she was finished, the reflection was better dressed but no happier for it. A soft sound behind her shook her from her trance.

Across the lake, a dark haired young woman was dancing on the water. Her movements were graceful and easy, never faltering or falling foul of her partner's. He was tall and dark, with a strong lanky frame. All across the water they danced, matching stride and pace perfectly. They circled as if nothing else could ever matter anymore than this dance, than this minute together. At the end, he slipped gracefully onto one knee before her.

Tomoyo-hime cleared her throat gently to get her attention. The woman gasped in shock and her partner disappeared into the darkness all around. Tomoyo-hime chuckled softly. The other woman walked cautiously up to Tomoyo-hime. Her eyes widened when she saw Tomoyo-hime's face.

"Who are you?" Tomoyo of Piffle breathed softly.

Tomoyo-hime answered directly. "I am the crown princess of Japan, Tomoyo. I am pleased to meet you, Daitoji Tomoyo-san." She bowed a little, keeping her eyes on Tomoyo's face.

Her amazement was not diminished by the fact she knew about multiple dimensions and the fact people were often in more than one world, in more than one form. The other Tomoyo was exactly like Tomoyo-hime, from the length of her night black hair to her large dark eyes. She even managed to look bewildered with the same expression as the princess. Her nose wrinkled as she tried to make sense of what she had been told.

"But that's my name too..." Tomoyo murmured, glancing down at the dark water. Their reflections stared back like twins, alike as two halves. "We look just alike."

Tomoyo-hime reached out and took the other's hands. "We are just alike, Daitoji-san. We share the same soul, but in different worlds and times."

"But how?" Tomoyo pleaded. "What do you mean?"

"The world you know is just a layer in the universe, a part of many parts. There are many, many different dimensions and many different versions of the same person." Tomoyo-hime's face darkened. "But they are not always the same on the inside."

Tomoyo leaned over to look at the other's face. "What's the matter?"

Tomoyo-hime shook her head and smiled. "Nothing, nothing. Tell me, who were you dancing with before?"

Tomoyo hid her face as she blushed a brilliant shade of red. Mentally, Tomoyo-hime wondered if she looked as awkward when she blushed. "Ano... To tell you the truth, I don't know who he is. I haven't even seen him in real life. Only dreams." She sighed. "But I do know he is very important and dear to me. He is very tall with black hair, and red eyes." She blushed again, glancing at Tomoyo-hime. "It sounds so silly, doesn't it?"

Tomoyo-hime's smile was understanding. "I am sure he will be wonderful." The smile faded from her face. "There is someone I care about very much as well. But he is in trouble and will need help soon." She stared straight into Tomoyo's eyes. "Can you help me help him, Tomoyo of Piffle?"

"How can I help?" Tomoyo gasped her eyes wide.

"Just listen and I will explain." Tomoyo-hime promised. She told Tomoyo everything she knew about Fai, Sakura, Syaoran, and the feathers, telling her about the journey, where they had been and what they had seen. Then she spoke of Kurogane. She told of all his triumphs and victories. She told of his prowess in battle and his skills with swords. Finally, with a frown, she spoke of his tendency to shed blood.

"He is strong, but ruthless. Nothing in the universe will stop him in his goals. Not even the loss of a life." Tomoyo-hime clenched her fists in her lap. She continued, almost to herself. "But he will come to know true strength one day. I am sure of it."

Tomoyo of Piffle felt a strong tug at her body. Slowly she was pulled into the air and mist began to fill the lake. She cried out. "What's going on?"

Still standing firmly on the water, Tomoyo-hime smiled encouragingly. "You are only waking up, so it's nothing to worry about at all. I pray you remember this dream, Daitoji Tomoyo-san." She bowed low as Tomoyo was carried away.

* * *

It was just over 6 months later Tomoyo-hime entered the young businesswoman's dreams again. As before, they met on the glass lake, but unlike before, Tomoyo did most of the talking instead of the princess.

"Ooohh, Sakura-chan was just sooo cute! She was a dream come true for my designs! I wish you could have seen the clothes I had made for her!" Tomoyo spun on the lake, releasing pent energy and stress from the past few days. Fai-san was just too silly to be real, but he was so kind to Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun. I think Syaoran will be able to gather all the feathers, I really do. He seems like the determined type to me."

She turned to Tomoyo-hime and smiled gently. "Kurogane-san is everything you told me he was. You are very fortunate to have someone like him." She reached out and squeezed her hand gently. "Very stubborn, but very kind."

Tomoyo-hime wiped her eyes hastily and nodded through her tears. "I know, truly I do."

"He reminded me of my dream, only a little to old. And his hair was too long." Tomoyo sighed dramatically. "Now if I could only find someone to care that much about me."

The princess grinned. "Oh, he might not be so far in the future as you think."

She turned away, mouthing the spell to return to her world. Slowly the mists gathered around her and she turned to wave goodbye. Tomoyo Daitoji had a mischievous smile on her face as she curtsied to the princess. "I forgot to tell you, Hime-sama, that Kurogane gave me a message for you."

Tomoyo-hime's heart caught in her throat.

"He said he would return, no matter what."

* * *

"President Ojo-sama, its time to wake up." Tomoyo felt her servant shake her shoulder gently.

"Mmmgh. Five more minutes." She rolled over into bed again.

"You have several important clients arriving soon, Ojo-sama. Your clothing is lying on your chair." With that, the servant exited.

The day started out uneventful. Many reporters still swamped her for interviews about the exiting dragonfly race and her mysterious favorite, Sakura. Several mergers were finalized and by the end of the day, Tomoyo's hand was aching from contract signing. She sat at her desk, massaging her hand when Asagi knocked tentatively on the door.

"Tomoyo-sama. I have the newest guards for you. In light of the recent events, we decided round the clock guards were necessary. These two will be your new personal body guards." He glanced at her weary face. "Would you like to do this another time?"

"No, no. Please bring them in." Tomoyo forced a smile. "I would like to meet them."

As Asagi called them in, Tomoyo organized her desk and herself. Tomoyo-hime had said the man from her dreams wasn't far, but when would she meet him?

"Tomoyo-sama, This is Kuniobi Soma. She was top in her class of defensive theory and martial arts. Her instructor recommended her very highly." Asagi nodded to the tall woman beside him. She was standing at attention.

"Tomoyo-ojo-sama. I am honored to be in your service." Soma bowed.

Tomoyo talked to Soma for a time, inquiring about family, friends, hobbies and the like. While she was occupied, Asagi was speaking tersely outside the door. Finally he gestured for d a figure to follow him.

Asagi nodded at Tomoyo when he had her attention. "And this is Ginryu Kurogamaru."

Tomoyo's mind struggled to remember the man before her. Something about his posture and his face was very familiar. He was tall, wearing a black sweater with the hood up. From what she could see of his form, his stance was easy, but ready to spring into action.

"He is a top ranked marksman, martial artist, and swords master." Asagi glanced at his clipboard and handed it to Tomoyo. "I believe they are going to be very useful to us."

Tomoyo looked down the clipboard idly. She flipped past a couple of pages and read down the list. "Both of you seem to have very impressive skills. Ginryu-san, it says here you are a master of the shadow arts. Would that be ninjutsu?"

Through the hood, Tomoyo saw his jaw set. "It is one of many, but yes, it is a ninjutsu in the strictest sense." Asagi sputtered behind him, trying to hide his laughter. "Wanna make something of it, blondie?" When Asagi did not answer, he slouched back into his jacket. "Thought not."

Soma elbowed him in the side. "Stand up straight. And take off that hood. It's not respectful." Kurogamaru went to retort, but caught the murderous gleam in Soma's eyes. With a snort, he stood up straight and pulled back his hood.

Tomoyo's heart stopped for a moment. His face sent shivers down her spine. He had short black hair and his crimson eyes were hard.

"Oh, my." Tomoyo gasped.

"What are you looking at?" Kurogamaru sneered at the woman.

"THAT IS IT!" Soma yelled. "DO YOU WANT TO GET FIRED?"

Soma continued to yell at Kurogamaru about his lack of manners and good breeding.

Deep inside, Tomoyo heard a princess chuckle. With a giggle, she held up her hand for silence. Soma stood up straight and stared ahead.

Tomoyo smiled at them both. "I am sure this will be... entertaining for us all."

* * *

Soma shook her mistress with growing dread. Tomoyo-hime had become harder and harder to wake every time she used the spell. When she did not wake at her usual time, Soma rushed into the room. The spells were still laid out all across the floor, but now they were dim with the coming of the sun. Soma shook her shoulder a little harder. Tomoyo-hime groaned in her sleep and opened her eyes with effort.

"Soma-san. Oh, did I sleep in again?" She murmured blearily, rubbing her eyes like a small child. "What did you tell the courtiers?"

"I told them you took ill during the night, Hime-sama." Soma replied, immensely relieved. Without truly thinking about it, she began to rearrange her mistress's hair.

When her fingers came to the ragged ends, Soma was struck by the odd fear from earlier. With a swift prayer to Buddha, she hoped it was unbased.

* * *

Don't you just hate me? This is my first time writing an angsty dramaish thing, so tell me how it is... I am finished with chapter four... I am never really pleased with the outcome, but oh well... I made Tomoyo from piffle happy! 


End file.
